1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle exhaust recovery system and, more particularly, to such a system which may be used at a plurality of positions in a work area through the use of a pair of rotatable, pivotally connected arms having a suction source connected to one end and an exhaust collecting hood connected to an opposite end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for removing exhaust or other fumes from work areas. Most of the prior art devices, however, are designed for use at a single position rather than being usable at multiple positions in a work area. One known exhaust removal system which is movable to a plurality of positions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,847, issued May 2, 1978. The device shown therein includes an elongated duct pivoted at one end to a vertical support and having a second conduit extending downwardly therefrom and movable along a pair of tracks on the first conduit by a car to which the second conduit is attached.
While such prior art devices are generally satisfactory, there, nevertheless, is a need for an improved exhaust removal system capable of operating at multiple positions.